Oops!
by Gemini Willow
Summary: Legolas family fic! Legolas discovers his brother writes poetry and Libren discovers brothers are a bigger headache than poetry!


A/N: I have NO idea what's up with the spacing of this chapter, sorry everyone!

'Fairest Nymph...um…you have nice blue eyes? Think! You are the crown prince of Mirkwood. Writing a love poem should not be this hard!' Libren sighed, placed his quill back into the pot of ink, and rested his head on the table. His head was aching after a hard day's work, trying to quell an argument between his Father and Galion over some meaningless trivial dispute. It would have been settled quickly if his father had been less stubborn. And now this poetry…it was driving him insane.

"Are you still detailing notes from this afternoon's council?" Libren jumped, smacking his head on a low shelf in the process. Looking up, a little dazed, he saw Legolas lounging against the wall of his room, a definite smirk on his face.

"Uh…Yea…they are taking quite a while," Libren said, his ears turning pink. He attempted to cover the poems with his shirtsleeve, wincing as he thought how hard the ink would be to get out if it hadn't dried yet.

"Do you want me to take over?"

"No!" Libren cried. He blushed as Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"Are you actually saying you do not want me to take some work off of your hands?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying."

Legolas' face split into a grin, "Are you sure that is a report and not something else? Something like…a love letter?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Libren asked alarmed.

"It is!" Legolas cried triumphantly, bounding over to his brother.

"It is not!" Libren lied, further attempting to cover the page.

"Aw, that is so sweet! Who is it for?"

"No-one!"

"Is it Linaewen? Elenmenel?" his eyes sparkled, "Or is it a certain Elleth from Imladris?"

"What certain Elleth from Imladris?" his face had now turned an interesting shade of red.

"You know exactly who I mean," Legolas grinned, attempting to read what Libren had written.

"I do?"

"You do."

"Who?"

"A certain blonde haired, blue eyed, daughter of an elven lord, whose best friends are dark haired twins, who are the sons of Lord Elrond."

"No idea who you are talking about."

"You danced with her last Yule! You kissed her under the mistletoe!"

"Sorry, I definitely have no idea who you are talking about."

Legolas sighed, grabbed Libren's hands and yanked them from the paper. He then dropped Libren's hands, and before Libren could move he snatched up the parchment.

"Legolas!" Legolas danced out of the way of Libren's wild snatchings, laughing as he read the words on the parchment.

"What do you call this?" he cried gleefully.

"Legolas! Give it back!" Libren shouted. Legolas only laughed, dodging his brother as he attempted to tackle him.

"Your eyes sparkle and dance

My heart has been pierced by your lance

Your hair is silken soft

And your swan white neck holds your face aloft."

Legolas pretended to gag, "Honestly Libren, you were not going to read her this, were you?"

Libren paused in his attempts to grab the parchment back, looking sheepish. Legolas let out a fresh peal of laughter, "By the Valar! You were!"

Libren swore at him, and suddenly dived in his direction. Legolas dodged and ran out of the room, Libren hastily following behind him.

Elves flung themselves against walls as the two brothers raced through the corridors, Legolas highly thankful for Rethan's insistence of running an hour a day with him.

"Legolas! Libren!" a voice called after them, and two new pairs of footsteps sounded behind Libren. Shooting a glance over his shoulder, Libren saw Rethan and Lingilar, his brother chasing after them. Facing his quarry, he found himself looking at thin air. He stopped suddenly, glancing around quickly, attempting to work out where his brother could have gone. A nearby door was open, and Libren ran through it into a garden. There he spotted Legolas relaxing on a high branch of a tree, grinning down at him.

"Libren, what is going on?" Lingilar demanded, stopping beside his older brother.

Rethan smiled up at Legolas, "What have you done this time?" he called.

"Me? I am completely innocent," Legolas said, grinning mischievously, "It is Libren who has committed a grievous crime!"

"Legolas, if you say one more word, I swear I will-"

"-Recite your poetry to me? Ai, my brother, please spare me, have mercy!" Legolas pleaded, the laughter he painfully held back making his voice tremble slightly.

"You write poetry?" Lingilar asked incredulously, causing Libren to scowl at him.

"Surely it cannot be that bad," Rethan said to Legolas.

"Ai, mellon nin, it is! Listen,

N is for Nice

I is for Inquisitive

P is for Perfect

H is for Hír nin

R is for Rare

E is for Elegant

D is for Delightful

I is for Intelligent

L is for Lady."

Rethan burst out laughing. Lingilar's lips twitched suspiciously, and he covered his mouth with his hand. Libren glared murderously at his youngest brother.

A silvery laugh caused Legolas to gasp, and he looked behind him. His father was standing on the ground behind him, with most of his advisors. He had not heard them earlier as he had been caught up in his merriment.

A growl made him glance behind him. His brother had swiftly ascended the tree. Libren frowned and looked down at where Legolas had resumed staring with wide-eyed disbelief. His mouth dropped open almost comically. His father's advisors were attempting to conceal grins and smirks, most failing. Even his Adar was torn between amusement and embarrassment.

Legolas turned to him, white faced, "Libren, I-"

He held out his hand, his eyes burning with fury. Legolas fell silent and handed over the parchment. He took it, climbed down the tree and walked off, anger radiating from him.

**THERE IS A SPACE/LINE HERE THAT FAILS TO RECOGNISE. Anyway, it's a new scene **

"Libren?" Legolas knocked softly at his door. Libren was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His cheeks were still flushed, as he could not help but relive the events of the last half hour again and again, and each time he did, his rage at Legolas intensified.

"Libren, I am so sorry, I had no idea they were there."

'_You should not have stolen that parchment from me in the first place_,' he retorted.

"Libren, please…talk to me."

'_I cannot…not after this._'

He heard Legolas sigh softly, "I am not leaving until we talk."

"Any luck?" he heard Lingilar ask.

"Nay, he will not speak to me."

"Adar is not pleased with you."

'_Good_' Libren thought savagely.

"I doubted he would be."

"What were you trying to do 'Las?" Lingilar sighed.

"Just…I do not know. I was only teasing. I thought I was only reading it out to you and Rethan and neither of you would have said anything. It would have just been something to have a private laugh about."

Legolas sounded uncomfortable, causing Libren to smile coldly. He **knew **Legolas hadn't meant to do it, but that did not change what had happened. However, sulking wouldn't change what anything either. Sighing, he rose from his bed and opened the door. Legolas leapt up from where he had been sitting on the floor.

""Libren…are you alright?" Lingilar asked. Libren smiled humourlessly.

'I thought Lingilar had grown out of asking silly questions,' he thought. Aloud he said, "No, not really. Did you want to speak to me?" he asked Legolas. Legolas nodded, glancing at Lingilar, who smiled hopefully.

"Come in then," Libren said, walking back into his room. Legolas followed and closed the door. Libren sat on the bed, looking at him coldly.

"I am truly sorry; I honestly did not know they were there."

"Do you think that excuses what you did?" Libren asked.

"Nay," Legolas looked at the floor, ashamed, "I promise I will make it up to you." Libren looked at him dubiously, so he added, "I could help you with the poetry."

"I cannot give her anything that is not penned by my own hand."

"Then you could watch how I do it and learn how to write better."

Libren sighed, "I forgive you 'Las. You do not have to help me."

"Nay, I want to."

"But if I am laughable, how good can you be?"

Legolas frowned, peering at the crumpled parchment that lay next to Libren. He thought for a moment, and then recited,

"Niphredil, fairest Nymph,

In my eyes you are perfect,

Precious as a beautiful jewel,

Hír nin, ni meleth lle.

Romance sparkles in the air

Elbereth, I pray too thee

Dance with me sweetest Nymph,

It is undeniable that I

Love You"

Libren stared at him wide-eyed. Legolas grinned, "Not that bad, huh?"

"Not bad at all!" He grinned, hugging Legolas.

"Sorry about earlier."

"I told you, you are forgiven. I love you little brother."

"I love you too Libren…but promise me you will never write me poetry."

"Hmm…

L is for Leaf

E is for Evil

G is for-"

"Graceful!"

"-Green eyed-"

"That does not make sense!"

"-O is for oh so silly,

L is for little

A is for a pain in the rear-"

"Hey!" Legolas tackled Libren onto the bed. They wrestled for a few minutes before Legolas managed to securely pin Libren down.

"And what does "S" stand for then?" Legolas said softly, his green eyes glinting with an unspoken challenge.

Libren grinned, "Spawn of Sauron of course!"

Legolas mock-gasped, "I am going to tell Adar you said that!"

"Go ahead, I will tell him about the scheme you and Rethan concocted to get him drunk!"

"You know as well as I do the plan was not intended for Adar, it was intended for you! If you had just sat in your usual seat-"

"-It would have been me making a fool out of myself instead of Adar!"

A knock at the door startled them.

"Are you both alive in there?" Lingilar asked. The two brothers laughed.

"Well, Libren is trying to kill me with his poetry!" Legolas called.

Lingilar laughed, "Adar sent me to tell you dinner is ready. Libren, it is your favourite, venison pie!"

Libren jumped off of Legolas and ran out of the door before either of his brothers could say a word. The two of them looked at each other and laughed joyfully. Everything was well in Mirkwood once again.

**THERE IS A SPACE/LINE HERE THAT FAILS TO RECOGNISE. Anyway, it's a new scene **

"What rhymes with "mine"?" Libren asked, from where he was sitting near the hearth. Lingilar glanced up from his book, "Shrine."

Libren frowned, "That would not make any sense."

"Another love poem?" Legolas grinned, inching his bishop forward.

"Legolas do not tease him," Thranduil chided, examining the board for his next move.

"Sorry Adar," Legolas said, smirking at Libren.

"Would "intertwine" fit, Libren?" Thranduil asked, taking Legolas' Knight.

Libren thought for a moment, and then let out a triumphant cry, "Hannon lle Adar!" he wrote something on the parchment, before reciting,

"Your eyes are cerulean pools

More beautiful than the fairest jewels

They shine and sparkle in the sunlight

Brighter than the stars of the night

I know few braver than you

To you I will always be true

Say you will be mine

So our destinies will forever intertwine."

Lingilar swiftly moved his book to hide his grin. Legolas smiled, "It is definitely an improvement."

"It is very good Libren," Thranduil said, glaring at his middle son, whose quiet snickers could be heard from behind his book.

"Do you think Nymph will like it?"

"She will love it," Legolas replied, moving his Queen, "Check."

"And when are you going to present this to her precisely?" Thranduil asked, moving his King, "That was very unwise Legolas."

Legolas frowned, before Thranduil grinned and said, "Checkmate," he pointed out the trap he had led his youngest son into. Legolas groaned.

"Well…I was thinking of going next month."

"Excellent! I really miss the twins and Aragorn," Legolas said grinning.

"It looks as if I am staying behind again," Lingilar sighed.

Legolas and Libren looked at each other guiltily, "If you want I will stay behind and you can go," Legolas offered.

Lingilar shook his head, "It is alright 'Las. I will not deprive you of a chance to get into trouble."

"Me? Trouble?" Legolas said innocently.

"Legolas, it is a well known fact that you cannot walk out of your bedroom door without getting into some sort of trouble, so Varda knows what trouble you will get up to outside of Mirkwood!"

"Hey! It was my turn to be rescued last time, this time it is going to be me who gets them out of trouble!"

In the not too distant future he would come to regret that he had ever uttered that prophetic sentence.

A/N:

Exclusive preview of Chains!

On the 31st of October a new story begins…

Debts will be repaid

Help will come from small unlikely sources

Hearts will be broken

Mistakes will be made

And Death is lurking in the shadows…

Join;

Elladan; "I have never been good at making up plans on the spur of the moment. I thought it was working!"

Elrohir; "You are slave traders!"

Legolas; "It hurts Nymph…I have never known a pain like this before…"

Aragorn: "We will all be together again one day. Do not give up hope."

Glorfindel; "We will liberate every last man, woman and child!"

Niphredil; "I am giving you this chance to live. Use it wisely."

Rethan; "He is badly injured, close to death"

And Libren; "No matter what, Legolas, you always have to help your friends."

Chains, rated PG-13


End file.
